


旧色未老

by KyberHearts, Seinano



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Culture, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Romance, flower symbolism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts/pseuds/KyberHearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano
Summary: “我要给你三枝花，每一枝都代表着我的一个故事。听仔细了。”Chirrut Imwe天生是个瞎子，他收养了一只没能训练成功的导盲犬。Baze Malbus开了家花店，门口挂着“狗不得入内”的招牌。有一天，他们相遇了。





	1. 黄水仙

**Author's Note:**

> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss

Baze Malbus打开一扇扇库门，呼吸着空气中厚实的泥土气息，每到这时，他都会想起千里之遥的家乡。天刚刚破晓，阳光怯生生地顺着窗沿起舞，货架上的空花瓶个个显得熠熠生辉，等待着被花束填满。今天的第一批花出乎意料地在十五分钟后就准时送达了，Baze双手抱起一捆捆各色各样的鲜花，把它们都搁在柜台上。他虽然上了点儿年纪，但那副沉默的躯体下蕴藏的力量还是让送货员感到意外，他几乎从不需要别人的帮助。

这一批是玫瑰，但Baze个人对木兰和牡丹要更感兴趣些。他那位一辈子都想当个园丁的母亲，在另一种语言里的名字就叫牡丹。而没有旁人的时候，Baze也会用那种语言小声地自言自语。在这座小镇里，他有一批固定的客源。许多人前来为他们逝去的挚爱买花，还有一些会笑闹着冲进来，在同伴期盼而欢欣的注视下，买上刚好十二枝。

Baze会进购一些现成的花束，各种各样修剪得当的花枝凑在一起，色彩斑斓，十分招人爱。但他还是最喜欢自己一枝枝亲手打理，而顾客通常也相当认可他的手艺，所以他至今保留了这个习惯。打理花枝就像是一种冥想，一边轻柔地吸气、呼气，一边沉浸在关于母亲的记忆中。之后他会小心翼翼地把它们插在外面那个玉质的大花瓶里。

这儿的人们作息都很规律。Baze首先接货，接着整理，之后坐在店门前的那张长椅上，花半个小时吃早餐。周围的世界正徐徐醒来，他倚着椅背，手上拿着蒸包，看着眼前慢跑的、遛狗的、还有一群小商小贩开始他们一天的生活。他看着形形色色的大学生慢悠悠或急冲冲地走进校园，其中大多数他都认识，因为他们每天都走这条路。

突然间，他手上最后一口早餐被扯掉了。

Baze难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

是只狗。

“放下！”他厉声说，罪魁祸首立马踌躇了起来。也许它听不懂Baze在说什么，但它从语气中明白自己闯了祸。于是那只狗乖乖坐好，嘴里叼着的包子也掉了下来。Baze弯腰捡起包子，看着那狗说，“我觉得你不该吃这个。”狗扬起脑袋，向左摆了摆，又朝右晃了晃。Baze叹了口气。很久很久以前，他也养过一只狗，而如今取而代之的，是店门口“狗不得入内”的招牌。

“你的主人在哪儿，呃？”他粗声粗气地问，赶走了脑海中浮现的记忆。而那只狗只是喘着气。“回去，快回去！”

“她不会讲中文。”

一个声音从Baze的左侧街道传来，他歪头一瞥，然后花了好一会儿工夫才认出这个人是谁。Baze有时会在周末看见这个人，而每次他经过时，都能引起自己的注意，因为他手里的手杖总是在地上点个不停。Chirrut Imwe天生是个瞎子。

“这是你的狗？”Baze诧异地问。

“是啊，”Chirrut叹了口气，“但她只听得懂英文，因为我的国语实在讲得不好。”

直到此刻Baze才发现他们是在用中文交谈。他听得出Chirrut语调里陌生的粤音，但他自己的广东话水平又十分有限。于是，这场对话自然而然地变成了英文。“狗链呢？”

“在这儿。”Chirrut扬了扬手中捏着的粉色狗链，以及那根形影不离的长手杖。那根手杖看上去很旧了，上面布满了日积月累的磕碰痕迹。他笑了一下，手稍微换了个角度，然后继续说，“我还没来得及套上，她就跑了。好在没跑远。”他小心翼翼地摸索着，朝Baze和正等着他的大狗狗走去，然后跪下了身子。

“我来。”Baze开口，伸手想要接过狗链，但Chirrut抬起另一只手阻止了他。

“不，我必须得学着自己来。”Chirrut放下手杖，转向他的狗，“过来，乖孩子。”狗狗马上蹭向他，任由他笨手笨脚地给自己套上了链子。Baze看着这只狗听话地坐着，脑袋却摇摇晃晃，向四周打量个不停，舌头傻傻地耷在外面。Chirrut套好链子，又调整了一下松紧，接着挠了挠那对耳朵，“乖孩子。”然后他转向了Baze，“弄坏了你的早餐，真是不好意思。”

Baze瞅了一眼手里不能再吃的包子，顺手扔进了垃圾桶里。“呃，没什么。不过，你干嘛不养只导盲犬？”

Chirrut又叹了口气，好像他那无穷无尽的耐心，正在经受着这只狗的考验。“她本来是照着导盲犬训练的，但后来每个新主人都觉得她太活跃了，所以我决定收——嘿！”仿佛为了印证他的话似的，狗狗突然朝Baze的方向拱去，脑袋努力蹭向他的手，想要被拍拍头。而Baze果断拒绝了这个邀请，把手揣进了衣服里。“——收留她。”

“看上去不太明智啊？”Baze直白地说。

“的确。”Chirrut轻快地回答，那双空洞的、没有焦距的眸子扫向Baze，而眼角荡起的笑纹出卖了他的心情。这位花店老板突然意识到，他们都不是年轻人了。“我想，我应该补偿你。你喜欢吃豆腐布丁吗？”

“噢，”Baze有些摸不着头脑，“别搞那么麻烦，我又没损失什么。”事实上，Baze也确实不记得豆腐布丁尝起来是什么味道了。他站起身子，发现自己比眼前这个盲人高出了好一截，这让他有些恍神，但很快恢复了回来。“我得走了。我在这儿有家店，卖花。”

“看来下回我要来买一些，”盲人大声地说道，“不过得麻烦你跟我讲讲它们都是什么样子的。”说完他朝Baze微微颔首，然后吹了声口哨，就跟跑上前来的狗狗一块儿慢慢离开了。那只狗的耳朵高高竖着，甩着尾巴，还时不时好奇地回头朝Baze张望。大约一分钟后，他们消失在了那条通往大学园区的小巷里。

“狗的话，”Baze后知后觉地嘀咕，“反正得呆在外面。搞得一团糟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄水仙：新的开始


	2. 丁香

Baze听着店门外叽叽喳喳的吵闹声，心想着是不是最终仍旧躲不过战争的阴影。他绕过柜台走向窗边，看到的却是一群围成一圈的大学生。他们看上去既不打算回家也不像要去上晚课，而是被别的什么吸引住了。Baze朝门口走上几步，结果瞧见了一双亮闪闪的眼睛，和一对高高竖起的耳朵。

是那只狗。

Baze犹豫了片刻，他的理智告诉他应该坚定地呆在店里别出去，但他马上就被那群学生里的某个熟人逮了个正着——那是个身材颀长，长相英俊的小伙子，周末会时不时跑到他店里来买花。“Baze！”他叫道，挥手招呼他过去，“我们有点儿争论。”一双双眼睛齐唰唰地看了过来，甚至那只狗也看向了他。

他把工作服扔在长椅上，然后慢吞吞地走了过去。而Cassian Andor显然兴致很高，一把抓过他的胳膊，把他拉向了那群年轻人。那只狗的周围还站着其他五个学生。“好了，”他冲Baze眨眨眼睛，“你看看这狗是什么品种？很明显就是比利时马犬嘛。”

“什么？”另一个学生嗤之以鼻。也是张熟脸，而且Baze还记得她的名字。Jyn Erso跪下身子，挠了挠狗狗的前胸，“明明是德牧。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我妈教我认的，”她耸了耸肩，“我养过很多狗。”

Cassian呛了一下，半像嘲弄半像轻笑。另外几个学生——大概是他俩的同学和朋友——又开始讨论起了这只狗的外形和体格，谁都没法下定论，只有Jyn坚称这是一只德牧。“等着瞧吧。”Cassian掏出了手机，开始在电话簿里翻找起来。

“拜托别打给Kay——”

“我正在打给Kay。”

Chirrut很有耐心地站在狗狗身后，还冲着Baze的方向露出了一个微笑。“今天过得如何？”他问。

“平平无奇。”Baze回答，眼睛依然盯着那只狗。从神情和姿态看，的确是只德牧无疑了。“你呢？”

“一如既往。”

“Kay！”Cassian把手机平放在手掌心，大声嚷道，“马犬和德牧有什么区别？”

一阵短暂的沉默。接着，一个异常恼火的英国腔调从扬声器中传了出来。“你给我打电话，就是为了讨论狗的品种？我告诉你，我正在上课，我——”Kay顿了顿，又是一小阵沉默，然后声音里带上了点儿好奇，“那狗长什么样的？”

“黑色加褐色，长毛。”Jyn大声说。

“哈，Jyn Erso，听到你的声音还真是惊喜啊。”电话里的声音明显冰冷了几个度，但Jyn仅仅回之一个白眼。“黑色加褐色，长毛，听上去像是牧羊犬。”Cassian哀怨地呻吟了一声，而Jyn发出了胜利的高呼。“噢该死，所以是Jyn觉得那是只德牧？抱歉了，Cassian。”

“没事儿，老兄，回聊。”Cassian挂了电话，叹了口气，然后递给了Jyn一张崭新的一美元。“好吧，好吧，反正这只狗长得挺帅的，是不是？”

“你可真是只乖狗狗。”Jyn轻哼道。狗狗亲了她一下。

看着这群年轻人一边拌嘴一边逗狗，Baze不自觉地露出了微笑。他在Chirrut的脸上也看到了同样的笑意。“我能在你那儿买点儿花吗？”Chirrut问道，Jyn和Cassian马上插嘴说他们也想买点儿，“还是你已经打烊了？”

“还剩有几束，进来看吧。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“但狗不能进来。”

Chirrut转向他的狗，一边小声告诉她要乖乖呆着，一边把狗链系在长凳上。那两个学生同他们的几个朋友一块儿，在挂墙上的花瓶里挑了一些花。Baze挨个给他们结了账，还偷偷少算了钱。Jyn特别喜欢她挑的百合，而Cassian则感叹说向日葵是他父母生前的最爱。

战争曾让这个年轻人家破人亡。他在年纪很小的时候就失去了双亲，而现在他把校园当成了第二个家。他痛恨战争，从骨子里痛恨，他想要用教育的力量与之抗衡。这个镇上的大多数学生都选择了政治学的一些领域。有时候他觉得自己也许能看到战争结束的那一天，有时候他又觉得那一天遥不可及。

等到这群学生抱了满满一大捆离开店里（他们还不忘停下来跟狗狗道别），Chirrut才开口询问Baze还有没有什么花剩下。而事实上，一枝也没有了。Baze觉得有些愧疚，立马开口道歉。“没什么啊，”Chirrut笑了起来（天呐，难道这世上就没有什么事能让他烦扰吗？），“都卖光了，说明生意真好。”

“那我还得感谢你和你的狗。”Baze一边说着，一边开始他打烊前的日常工作——清点收银机，整理收据，把花瓶里剩下的水倒进排水沟里。“说起来，你的狗叫什么名字？”

“啊，”Chirrut靠着柜台，沉思了一会儿，“以前教练员叫她‘老四’，因为她是第四只受训的狗。但显然听起来不太合适，对吧？就好像如果你是你家的第四个孩子，你妈妈决定直接叫你‘老四’一样。”

“那它对这个名字有反应吗？”

“偶尔。她更喜欢做一些她觉得特别有意思的事情。”Chirrut伸手摸了摸自己剪得短短的头发。Baze抬眼一瞥，注意到了他的头皮上有一道浅淡的疤痕。这个发现让他走了神，差点撞翻一个花瓶，但好在最终还是圆满地完成了工作。“比如她会跑到你的店门口呆着，拖也拖不动。她好像有一种……一种感知未来的能力。”

Baze捡起他的工作服挂到架子上，等着明早再把它换上。他把所有的日程表和文件夹都塞进一个旅行包里，一边肩膀挎着。他最后扫视了一遍店面，然后从口袋里掏出钥匙。Chirrut听出了金属的叮当声，明白是时候离开了，于是他伸出了一只手，Baze有些犹豫。

“你能牵着我吗，Baze Malbus？”Chirrut轻快地问道，“我可不想撞翻你的花瓶。”

无话可说。——这大概是Baze牵起Chirrut走到门外时最恰当的形容了。这个瞎子仿佛天生自带一种欢畅和愉悦，而这对Baze来说是全然陌生的。也许再早些年，Baze同样会受到Chirrut的感染，但他们现在已经不再年轻了，Baze已经习惯于自己寡言少语的性格和对周遭一切的不信任。他跟Chirrut格格不入。也许，也许再早些年，他们倒会发现这种矛盾里存在着更多的共鸣。

Chirrut看上去挺愿意跟Baze在大街小巷上溜达，或许还会吃吃街边摊，再一块儿对着某些激进派言论哈哈大笑。而Baze只是摇了摇头，说下次吧，然后同眼前的一人一狗道了晚安。Baze锁上了库门。

他的额头疲惫地抵上门框。他缓慢地呼吸着，花了一分钟来平复思绪。他走在回家的路上，又陷入了某种恍然如梦的状态，仿佛他又修剪起了花束，每一枝都在诉说着那些稚拙的爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丁香：天真无邪，回忆，初恋


	3. 槲寄生

在之后的一段日子里，Baze总是会保留一束当天的鲜花，为那个盲人的下一次出现做准备。但到目前为止，Baze还是只能原封不动地带着它们回家。有时候他买晚餐时，会把这些花送给那位友善的餐厅老板。这座小镇上有一条不怎么正统的唐人街，Baze就住在那儿的郊外，为什么说“不正统”呢，是因为这里并没有那么多的华人。但共同的文化，共同的语言和食物，让这些背井离乡，分散各处的家庭聚到了一块儿。

到了农历新年的前一周，Chirrut终于出现了。他把狗系在店外的长凳上，温柔地安抚好了她，然后才走进店里来。而刚好这个时候，那两个学生——Cassian和Jyn——也进店来买花了。“你这儿还有多余的木兰吗？”Cassian问道，眼神流转在那些白色的花瓣上。

“呃，可能有。”Baze回答，他还没有瞧见Chirrut。“买来送谁？”

“Kay，”Cassian漫不经心地说，一旁的Jyn难以置信地瞪向他。

“你给Kay买花做什么？”

“他最近消沉得很，我想买点儿什么让他打起精神。”

Baze指了指Cassian身后的一个花瓶，“雏菊就很好，还有……”Baze走向货架，最顶层还摆着一个花瓶，紫色的兰花摇曳生姿。Baze很轻松地取了下来，递给Cassian，“还要多加点儿品种吗？”  
“再来一种大概就行了。玫瑰怎么样？”

“我这儿的颜色更适合情侣，”Baze说，“用琉璃苣的话，倒可以代表勇气。”Cassian点点头，Baze整理好那一大束令人眼花缭乱的三式花枝，又用半透明的纸包裹好。他还贴心地附赠了一张白卡片，以防这个小伙子还打算写点儿什么。Cassian道过谢，付了钱。“你要什么，Jyn？”

“谢了，我今天不买。”Jyn回答，“我正要赶去游行。”Cassian一脸惊恐地转向她，小声问道：是今天吗？然后这两个学生立马掏出了手机，给他们的朋友发信息，好像是在商议为了参加这场全球性的抗议，他们准备在学校的哪个地方碰头。

而这时，Baze终于发现了站在角落的Chirrut。“Chirrut？”他吃了一惊。

“你好呀，”Chirrut欢快地打着招呼，“我不敢到处乱走，所以就呆在这儿了。”话音刚落，Cassian就一边责备着他，一边冲过去拉住了他的胳膊，领着他走到了柜台前。“太谢谢你了，Cassian，你的朋友一定喜欢你的礼物。”

“希望如此吧，”Cassian笑了起来，“这几种花都还挺贵的。”

然后Chirrut转向了Baze，脸上仍然是那副温和的神情。“还有花吗？”

Baze可早就准备好了。“有。”他回答，片刻后才想起来问，“是给特定对象的？”Baze替他预留的花并不带什么特别含义，大多表达着友谊、伤感、欢乐、天真、浪漫和原谅。

“是给一位非常特殊的女士准备的。”Chirrut说。

“噢。”Baze应了一声。

“——我邻居家的女儿。”

“唔，”Cassian轻哼道，“我敢保证，Baze这儿的花她都会爱得要命。”

那是位八岁的小姑娘，因此Baze特意挑配了一束朝气蓬勃，色彩缤纷的鲜花，寓意着青春、欢乐与来日方长的未来。他甚至还贴了一张心形的小贴纸在包装纸上。Baze耐心地等着Chirrut掏出钱包，又好奇地看他拿出刚好合适的纸币和硬币。每种数额的纸币都有各自不同的折叠方式，而硬币则用手去感受它们不同的边缘。

Jyn和Cassian看见了系在店外的狗狗，瞬间冲了出去。“你平时工作吗，Chirrut？”Baze问。

“不工作，”他回答，“有时候会帮忙照看一下邻居的女儿，其它时候都在散步和冥想。当然啦，还有吃饭。”Chirrut笑了起来，他的笑声悦耳又欢畅。直到此时，Baze才头一回认真打量起Chirrut的样子。他穿着一件深蓝色毛衣，看上去柔软而舒适，松松垮垮地包裹着那副单薄的身躯。他肩膀上背着一个浅色包包，正温柔地摸索着身旁的货架。他的手指滑过向日葵的花瓣，有些颤抖。

“Baze！”过了一会儿Jyn叫道，她跑回了店里，“你跟不跟我们一块儿游行？”

被点名的人还来不及说话，Chirrut就抢先开口，“当然了！是在学校里，对吗？”

“我们现在正要过去，一起走吧。”Jyn一边说话，一边伸手推了推身后那只正探头探脑想钻进店里的狗狗，把它挡到了一边。“Baze？”

“可——”他嘟哝着，“可店——”

“我们只去一两个小时。”Chirrut微笑着说。

Baze勉强同意了。他并不是个反社会人士，但一想到要去参加某个他想象中全是“年轻人”的游行，还是觉得浑身不自在。参加者的确大多是大学生，也许还有他们的朋友，但当Baze走近游行会场时，他看到了好一些熟悉的面孔，都是和他一样饱经风霜的人。他们和身边年轻的同伴一样，也举着横幅和标语，上面传达着平等、爱和希望。

“你看到了什么？”Chirrut朝着Baze喊道。虽然Baze就站在他身边，虽然他们已经刻意同游行中心保持了距离，但震天的呐喊声与口号声还是包围了他们。值得庆幸的时，Chirrut的狗一动不动地趴着，看来这些声音没有影响到它。

“很多人，”Baze回吼道，“基本都是学生，但还是有一些年龄大的，可能是他们的父母，或者老师教授之类的。他们全都举着标语和海报。”

Chirrut又问，“他们看起来是什么样子的？”

“你说什么？”

Chirrut朝着他的方向侧了侧身子，脸上的笑容让Baze有些恍神。“他们在笑吗？还是愤怒？悲伤？”Baze任由自己的视线在Chirrut身上徘徊了一会儿，然后才看向人群。盲人继续说着，“他们到这儿来，是因为他们对战争和政府的不作为感到愤怒，可为什么他们又在高呼着‘爱’呢？”

“我想是因为他们感到自豪，”Baze说，“他们的眼神看上去很悲伤，但嘴型很坚定。有些人在哭，激动、悲愤，看上去都有。他们为自己能发声而自豪……不，也许不叫自豪，是勇敢？”Baze看到了Jyn和Cassian，他们正一边挥舞着旗帜一边高声呐喊，虽然隔得太远什么也听不到。他甚至在一片旗帜与标语的海洋中看到了一束高高举起的鲜花，那是雏菊、兰花和琉璃苣，而举着鲜花的那个高个子，他猜就是Kay了。

“是啊，听起来是那样。”

群情激奋。

声嘶力竭。

但抗争永不停止。

“Baze，”Chirrut的语气突然变了，“那些人是谁？”一开始，Baze并没反应过来这个盲人在说什么，但马上他就看到了他们。那群人个个表情严肃，穿着和举止都和游行者大有区别。他们通身穿着白衣服，戴着帽子和墨镜。隐约浮现的敌意让Baze瞬间绷紧了身子。

那群人越走越近，但人群中谁也没注意到他们。他们的前臂上绑着方巾，而Baze看到了上面的徽章，一瞬间，他的呼吸凝滞了。“是鼓吹战争的那些家伙，”Baze嘶声道，“狂热派。目前局势不太好，所以他们被指派到了各个城市，就像现在这样。我想这个周末他们就会有所准备。”

Chirrut下意识地捏紧了手中的狗链，尽管幅度很小，但狗狗显然感受到了，于是警觉地坐了起来。他伸手轻轻安抚了她几下。“他们带着武器吗？”他问。

“应该没有。”Baze回答。但为了安全起见，他还是抓住Chirrut的胳膊，带着他走开了。在接下来的半个小时中，Baze都警惕地盯着那群狂热派。他们只有五个人，在成百上千的游行者中显得毫不起眼。过了一会儿，他们便悄悄地离开了。没有人注意到他们；没有人想到他们正奋起反抗的敌人竟然就蛰伏在身边。

之后是个人上台演说的时间。演说者来自不同的种族，有着不同的肤色，他们的英语带着或轻或重的口音，有些人一跃而起冲上讲台，有些人却瘸着腿，只能在同伴的搀扶下走向话筒。有些人的演说振聋发聩，有些人只有寥寥数语。

比如Jyn，就是他们中间的一个。在Cassian的帮助下，她挤到了最前面，然后爬上了讲台。所有人都认识她，所有人都知道正是她那位助纣为虐的父亲，协助了他们正共同反抗的势力。但Jyn一次又一次向众人证明了自己，而此时她已无需再用多余的行动去赢取尊敬。

“我从没想过，有一天，我会和你们大家一块儿站在这里，”她对着话筒说道，漆黑的眸子扫向人群，“尽管前路黯淡，但我知道我们必须怀抱希望，相信着终有一天，我们会在曙光中醒来，战争会结束，每个人都能重拾自我。因为有个人曾经——”她顿了顿，而Baze十分肯定她是看向了Cassian，“有位好朋友不厌其烦地告诉我，反叛正是建立在希望之上的。”

Baze和Chirrut鼓起了掌。他们看起来并不像其他游行者一样激昂万分，但同样深受感染。

Baze突然觉得，也许他和Chirrut之间，并不是他以为的那样格格不入。此刻他们就融洽地站在一起，并肩而立。Baze长久地注视着Chirrut，几乎显得有些失礼了，但他知道Chirrut看不见。过了一会儿，他眨了眨眼，看着眼前这个比他矮上一截的男人突然转过头，仰面朝向他，“要走了吗？”他的语气是那么自然，就好像他们是一对在商量着什么时候回家的老夫妻似的。

“走吧。”Baze回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 槲寄生：和平之所


	4. 常春藤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有轻微自残行为提及

狗狗从斜坡上一路小跑下来，嘴巴开心地咧着，鼻头上蒙了灰，一双琥珀色的眼睛亮光闪闪。她直直朝着Baze飞扑过来的样子，让后者忍不住笑了一下。Baze马上把最后一口蒸包也塞进了嘴里，然后拍了拍衣服上的残渣。“嘿，”他看着这只开始四处嗅寻起食物的狗，“没有了。”

“哎呀——”Chirrut一边夸张地叹着气，一边慢腾腾地走了过来。今天他穿着身黑衣服，若不是脸上的微笑出卖了他，看上去还真多了份庄重和忧郁。他偏了偏脑袋，仔细倾听着附近的声音。这是周六的清晨，没有学生去学校，而Baze一般也不会有太多生意上门。Chirrut走到一人一狗跟前站着，摇了摇头，“傻狗狗。”

作为回应，狗狗趴在了Baze脚边，喘着气。

“你该庆幸她没有跑远。”Baze哼了一声，挪了挪身子让Chirrut坐到旁边。除了日常装备外，Chirrut今天还带着一个红色的餐盒。Baze像是想到了什么似的揭开盖子，里面果然装着豆腐布丁。“噢，Chirrut，你不用——”

“我知道你刚吃过早餐，这是保温的。”他马上打消了Baze的疑虑（Baze现在怀疑自己是不是闻起来浑身包子味儿了），“留着中午吃或者晚上吃吧，但记得冷了要加热。”Chirrut把整个盒子递给他，两人带着老茧的手碰到了一起。Baze愣神了一会儿，在快要觉得尴尬的当口又反应了过来。

但Chirrut抓住了他的手腕。他的眼神未动，手指却沿着Baze右手腕上那道凹凸的长疤痕轻轻摩挲。“这里怎么了？”他问。他的动作轻柔，却不容抗拒，Baze自心底打起了颤。“你介意告诉我吗？”

他吞咽了一下。这一刻停留得太久了。“没什么。”他结结巴巴地回答，“溅到了点儿热油…以前做煎堆的时候。”Chirrut的手又滑到他的指节上，那儿也有些不平整的浅痕，“那个，是玻璃划到的。”

Chirrut低声笑了起来。“天呐，你是不是真的觉得我什么都不懂？”他突然扯低了自己的毛衣领子，肩背上一道粗阔的伤痕露了出来。“打架留下的。我以前可是个相当意气用事的人，这样的伤还多着，好一部分都不怎么光彩。”他拿起身旁的白色手杖，然后横搁在膝上。“看到这个了吗？”

Chirrut的手心里，静静躺着一块小巧的、虎形的宝石坠子，石头是罕见的赤色，看上去就跟朱砂一般。好奇心让Baze想要拿起来凑近瞧一瞧，但理智让他没有这样做。那也许是Chirrut非常私人的东西。“这是从哪儿来的？”

“家。”Chirrut回答。“这是一个见证。那时候我刚开始学习祷告和冥想，一心为自己的生命寻求归宿……我从十六岁起就这么做了，一直到现在。但当我坐在那儿冥想时，有时还是会想起战前的那些日子——”Chirrut继续说，“那显然不是我的初衷。人在当下，心在当下，可真要这么做的时候，太难了，谁不想回到战前的生活呢。”

“你有家人吗？”Baze问。

“没有，我是个孤儿。你呢？”

“我和我母亲。”Baze看了一眼身旁趴着的德牧，“还有条狗。”

“那现在？”

“这家店，”Baze 意兴阑珊地耸了耸肩——他不知道，也不在乎Chirrut能不能感觉到。“就是我的全部了。”

Chirrut缓缓点了点头，若有所思。“所以你卖花，”他说，“你的生活变得人来人往。”

“我卖花仅仅是因为花能传情达意。”Baze纠正道，“像玫瑰可以道歉，耧斗草代表分手，豌豆花表达谢意，小麦意味着富足。我母亲以前有一个花园，可以自己种来卖，我猜我现在许多东西就是那时学会的。”

Chirrut的狗狗撑起了身子，舌头耷拉着，看着眼前的两人，然后哼哼唧唧地叫了一声。Chirrut揉了揉她的脑袋，但她试图把爪子搁到Baze的大腿上去，在收到后者一声不满的抗议后，脑袋又转而蹭向了他的双膝。Baze犹豫了一会儿，最后还是伸出手，摸了摸狗狗的毛发。“她不咬人的。”Chirrut说。

“我又不是怕她咬人，”Baze反驳道，“我只是…我只是想起了我自己那条狗。听着，你得好好把她拴着，要用狗背带，还得挂上狗牌，这样她就不会跑丢了。”

Chirrut的手安抚般地搭上了Baze的肩膀。

“我会的。”Chirrut回答，又挠了挠狗狗的脖子。“话说回来，你考虑过祷告和冥想吗？”

“Chirrut，别对我来这套。”Baze笑了起来，听上去有一点儿不自在，“你是想转变我？”

“我没法转变你的观念和信仰。”他回答，“因为我自己就没有刻意遵循过什么。我只是…思考，言我所思。”

“我有过信仰。”Baze说，“而且付出了一切。”

对于Baze而言，不论是信仰、宗教，或是笃信于其它不可掌控的未知力量，都是一件相当微妙而敏感的事情。他其实和Chirrut一样，在青年时代就开始了这样的追寻。之后战争爆发了，一切都变得物是人非。人们祈祷，人们给予，人们为之所信而献身。如果要说，如今他还能以什么样的方式来践行自己的过去，那就是每天打理这些会“说话”的花了。

Chirrut戏谑地扬起嘴角。“和你相反，它给了我一切。”他摩挲着手中那块小小的虎形坠子。“你可以闭上眼睛，Baze，想象你此刻正站在一条人群熙攘的街道，各种各样的声音围绕着你：身后是行人，身前是车流。你得选择是向前走，还是向后走。朝后，你活着，你回到了人群；朝前，则是相反的结果。”

“所以，你的信仰让你选择了活着回来？”Baze问。

“不。”他回答，“我选择了向前。可有个东西……有个东西一直在告诉我回去，快回去。”他摸了摸脑袋，“我不知道那是什么力量……但无论那是什么，它都救了我一命。”

狗狗又哼唧了起来，Baze马上嘘声让她安静，但Chirrut的笑声及时化解了这场对峙。看起来他并不介意聊点儿更轻松的话题。“这狗太不听话了。”Baze评价道。

“她是很淘气。”Chirrut赞同地说，“但她还小。”

“可惜我们都不小了。”

“年纪多大又没有什么关系。”

Baze咕哝了一声，“这话你留着对我的老胳膊老腿说去吧。”他舒展了下身子，又漫不经心地摸了摸狗狗的脑袋，“我去给你家的小淘气搞点儿水。”他弯腰找了个桶出来，然后打开了旁边的水龙头。牧羊犬一头扎进去喝了几口，又扬脸朝着Chirrut来了个湿吻，接着才哼哼几声趴了回去。

“也许我该给她起个新名字。”Chirrut低喃着，“用花来命名怎么样？”Baze猛地看向Chirrut，这个起名任务马上就要落到自己身上的暗示，让他有些发怵。——这是Chirrut的狗。这不是Chirrut和Baze的狗。

“别用花。”Baze谨慎地开口，“换其它的。”

“可——”

“Chirrut，我觉得用花不合适。”蠢话。

“是吗。”盲人犹豫了起来，“那你说用什么好？”

“这不是我的狗。”他的狗已经死了——也许——反正消失了，就跟他的家一样，永远埋葬在了沙砾里。所以，他们又要为这个起争执了吗？不为政治，不为宗教，就为了一只狗的名字？不，不是这样的，还有更多更深层次的东西，无关名字，无关信仰，也无关花。Baze想着，也许是一切，如果他想要Chirrut——等等。他想要Chirrut做什么？他有什么资格？Baze不是不明白那种感觉，他知道每当Chirrut停留在自己店门外时，那种萦绕心中无法摆脱的念头——Chirrut是属于这儿的。可他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，那是赋予年轻人的馈赠，到了他这个年纪，就只剩下负担和畏惧了。如果他想要Chirrut留下来，留在他身边，那就意味着他们迟早得对彼此坦露过往。

“我知道她不是你的狗，Baze，但你好像有些别的困扰。”Chirrut的声音听上去有些忧虑，“我能帮上什么吗？你得告诉我，让我明白。”噢是啊，Baze多么希望能把这一切都一股脑地告诉眼前这个人啊，他的面容已然沧桑，灵魂却那么纯稚。可Baze该怎么开口？

他的视线扫向花店。身体里的一部分冲动让他想马上躲起来，永远躲到柜台后面。但之后他明确了一件事。——Baze终究会告诉Chirrut的，只不过会用一种他感到更自在的方式。于是，他大手一挥，拍了拍Chirrut的肩膀说，“在这儿等着。”然后消失进了店里。

“要记得回来啊。”Chirrut打趣般说道。也许是打趣，也许不是。

一两分钟后，Baze回来了，还顺带做了个手势让狗狗安静呆着。Baze走到了Chirrut跟前，跪下身子，捏住了Chirrut的手。“我要给你三枝花，每一枝都代表着我的一个故事。听仔细了。”他搜寻着Chirrut的脸庞，看到后者微微点头，露出了同意的神色，才继续开口，“现在我来描述它们。”

“这一枝是茉莉。”

我小时候母亲照料着一座花园，她每天都会告诉我，Baze Malbus，以后这一大座鲜花城堡就都是你的了。每天早上，我都会特意跑到院子里，去看看打苞的牡丹和木兰有没有开花。那个时候的生活就是这样，每天遛遛狗，等着开花，听着母亲传讲她的信仰。后来我外出工作，花开的时候，也会专程跑回来。

“这一枝是金盏花。”

后来，战争开始了。战火起先烧得很慢，不知不觉地，从一个国家到另一个国家，从一个家庭到另一个家庭。终于，家里的表兄弟和舅舅们，挨个从饭桌上消失了，他们被拉向前线，站在那个本不该属于他们的地方。之后有一天，我回到家里，发现花园不见了，母亲不见了，狗也不见了，高高在上的人们再也无心关注他们的信仰。这个东西…这个东西其实不是像那样，炮弹一落下砰地就没了——它还在你的体内残喘、败落，发酵出悲恸的腐臭，直到有一天你把它硬生生撕扯出体外。

“这一枝是玫瑰。”

Chirrut的手指轻轻拨弄着花瓣。他也许不知道花是什么样子的，但他相信自己的触觉。“它感觉起来不太对。”

“没错。”

这是一枝老旧的枯萎的玫瑰。它不知道该怎么讲出自己的故事，因为它太老了，太累了。可它渴望着生命的颜色。它从花杆上被剪下来，和其它玫瑰一块儿跋涉了千里。它努力想在这座小镇生根，有时候它真的感觉回到了家里，可有时候，它又会想到自己的命运，微不足道，转瞬即逝。没有顾客会看一眼这枝玫瑰，人们总是热爱那些青春而蓬勃的花朵。于是，这只玫瑰就静静躺在它的花瓶里，等待着有一天讲出它的故事。

“很多事我犹豫着该不该告诉你，是因为我不知道你会怎么想。战争让人变得脆弱，……难以承受。”

“Baze，”Chirrut轻声说。他伸出了手，轻轻碰了碰Baze的脸颊，“我们都是如此。”

这个触碰几乎要让他屈服了。几乎。Baze撇开脸，抓住Chirrut的手，又换了另一只手握住。然后他引导着Chirrut的手指，让后者握住了那三枝花。“留着它们吧。只要你想，它们就会在那儿，无论有没有枯萎，或者死去。”

盲人静静地坐着，脸上没有什么表情。过了一会儿，Chirrut问，“你之前说，不同颜色的玫瑰，代表着不同的寓意。那你给我的这枝，是什么颜色的？”

“你希望它是什么颜色？”

“对一个瞎子来说重要吗？”

Baze笑了起来。“可能不重要。但还是告诉我吧，你希望这枝玫瑰代表什么？”

“它已经告诉了我你的故事，Baze，”Chirrut的手指摸索到了那朵玫瑰，“上面还带着刺呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 常春藤：依靠，忠贞


	5. 蒲公英

Baze打开店门，坐到门外，早餐搁在腿上。今天是周一，但没有多少学生去学校，这让他隐隐有些担心。不过这些情绪在Chirrut敲着他的手杖出现后就消失了。今天的Chirrut看上去很不同，他不仅没牵着他的狗，身边还多了一个扎着长辫子的中国小姑娘紧紧攥着他。

“嗨，”Chirrut开口，“这是——”

“Uncle Baze！”小姑娘叫了起来，马上朝着花店主人奔了过去，她虽然还不足八十磅，劲头可是相当生猛。Baze笑着把她抱了起来，还转了个圈。“Uncle Baze，我收到你的花了！”

“噢，是吗？”他愉快地问。

“是！”

“花可是我送的啊。”Chirrut插嘴道，身子微微倚靠在他的白手杖上。他今天穿了件灰白相间的毛衣。“看来你和Tanith已经认识了。”

Baze又笑了起来。“是啊，我刚搬到这里时她妈妈帮了不少忙。周末她们母女俩会走这儿过，有时候我也会送花到她们家去。”他把她放到凳子上，但她马上就跑开了，开始跟她想象中的坏人玩追击战。“怎么，你开始当保姆了？”

“你觉得如何？”Chirrut也笑了起来。

“你的狗呢？”

“不肯出门，所以我把电视打开，让她留在家里了。”他耸了耸肩，“Tanith一直在问花是从哪儿来的，我就决定带她来这儿。”Chirrut听着小女孩欢快的脚步声，然后微微转过头说，“你想到Uncle Baze的店里去吗？”

Tanith马上朝他们奔了过来，Baze在她就要一头冲进店里之前抓住了她。“嘿，嘿，小心点儿，那些花瓶会落下来砸到你的。牵着你Uncle Chirrut的手。”她愉快地照做了，但之后她又指向Baze那头浓密的长发，问可不可以帮他编辫子。“好吧，好吧，但得待会儿。”

这时一对情侣走了进来，Baze例行上前跟他们打招呼、推荐品种。这对客人最后挑选了一株开得正盛的兰花，结账时Baze又多送给了他们两枝康乃馨，这对情侣微笑着离开了。

他回过头，发现Chirrut和Tanith正玩得起劲。一大一小两个人活力十足、朝气蓬勃的样子，看上去异常和谐。Tanith拉着Chirrut的手，描述着：很大，花是黄色和黑色的，摸上去很硬。Chirrut把他的手杖放在一旁，跪下身子，“我觉得你描述的是向日葵。”他说，扬了扬脑袋，“花瓣是软的吗？”

“是的。”她咯咯笑着。

“让我见识一下。”

于是这个八岁的小姑娘牵起Chirrut的手，放到了向日葵上。他热切地触碰着，看上去很喜欢那触感。过了一会儿，他又将手掌摊开放在Tanith跟前，“你能在我手上画出这朵花吗？”

她照做了，一边用小小的手指顺着Chirrut掌心的纹路，在上面画圈圈，一边说着她妈妈有一次买了向日葵，她们把花搁在客厅里，过了将近一周花才枯萎。“所以你最喜欢这种花吗？”

“不是。”她回答，然后环顾四周。“我最喜欢的是最顶层架子上的那个。”说完，她立马主动在他的掌心画起了心形的花瓣。

“那是报春花。”Baze开口，“可以吃的，虽然尝起来很——”

他突然顿住了。Chirrut察觉到了异常，于是伸手拿起手杖。“怎么了，Baze？”他用国语问，也许是出于Tanith只听得懂粤语的考虑。

“狂热派。”Baze轻声说，“那些人站在外面。”

Chirrut并不理解国语里“狂热派”的含义，但他听出了Baze语气中的急切和愤懑。他小声告诉Tanith到Uncle Baze那边儿去，然后Baze领着他们躲到了柜台后面。接着Baze走向门口，Chirrut一把扯住了他的袖子。“等等。”

“我只是出去看看他们想干什么。”他安抚道。

“等等。”Chirrut重复了一遍，他的声音里带着Baze从没有听过的情绪——烦闷、焦躁，还有些害怕。“我想跟你一起去。”

“你得跟Tanith呆在一块儿。”Baze低吼道。

这时，一阵急促、粗鲁的敲窗声猛地响起。Baze转过身，看见那群狂热派——那群杂碎——正站在窗外，洋洋自得地大笑着，其中一些人还在嚷着什么，但隔着墙壁听不真切。然而他们臂袖上的徽章是不会错的：一群恶势力的走狗。Baze探出了脑袋。

“你们想干嘛？”他恼火地问，一只脚踏出门外，一只脚呆在房里。

其中一个人哼了一声。“例行巡查。”

“滚出去。”

“哇哦，所以你跟那些学生是一伙的？老头子？”

Baze怒形于色。他向外又迈出一步。“滚——”

那个大嗓门还想说什么，但他的同伴最终把他拉走了。他们恶狠狠地相互瞪视着，一行人最终消失在了这个街区，跑去恐吓下一户人家去了。Baze又在门口守了好一会儿，然后才回到店里。他发现Chirrut正在用从收银机后面找到的贴纸转移着Tanith的注意力，但他刚一进屋，Chirrut就抬起了头。他抓起一旁的白色手杖，走向了Baze。

Baze拦住了他，两只手握着盲人的肩膀，安静听着他嘴里嘀咕着他有多么担心多么失望。“没事了，Chirrut。”最终，Baze安慰道。

“有事。”Chirrut反驳道，“你应该让我一起去。”

“真的没事了，我保证。要是他们再出现，我一定让你去。一个瞎子保管能唬住他们。”Baze又拍了拍他的肩膀。他的视线转向小姑娘。“先带Tainth回家吧，以防万一。”

“我能回来吗？”Chirrut问，“我不介意多走路。”

“如果你想。”

“我既然这么问了，当然想了。”

Tanith跑了过来，站在两人中间。动物和星星的贴纸贴得满手臂都是。“Uncle Baze，”她叫道，一巴掌拍上他的围裙。

“啊。”Baze低呼。

“给你贴。”

那是一张硬币大小的、粉色和银色相间的爱心贴纸。Baze调整了一下，把它贴在了自己心口的位置，然后朝着Tanith露出微笑。“谢谢你，乖孩子。”接着他迅速地将几枝报春花和向日葵捆作一束，用纸包好，然后递给了她。“这是送给你和你妈妈的。”

“谢谢你，Uncle Baze！”——天真的Tanith，对战争的阴霾全然无知的Tanith，拉着Chirrut离开了花店，朝着家的方向走去。Baze挥了挥手，但只有Tanith能看到。

一直到这天傍晚太阳快要落山时，Chirrut才出现。这回他牵着狗，而后者看上去十分安静，没有了往日里招呼的Baze的热情劲儿。“Tanith特别喜欢你的花店。”Chirrut一边对他说，一边坐了下来。Baze坐在了他旁边。

“她是个乖孩子。”

他们沉默地坐着，偶尔Chirrut的狗狗渴求关注，就摸摸她的脑袋。有时他们的手指会擦过对方的，但也仅限于此。他们谁都没有把手抽走，同时，谁都没有伸出手去，去握住那流淌在他们之间的难以形容的紧张气息。他们都知道那是什么，无可否认。然而，某种滋长的情愫能否落定，取决于他们是否愿意同彼此坦露心声。

“我是在两年前左右搬来的。”Chirrut说，头稍微转向Baze。“但直到最近，我才知道那群四处吓人的家伙。”

“阴魂不散。”Baze回答道，“只要他们觉得他们对战势的控制受到了一丁点儿阻碍，立马就出现了。他们隐没游荡在这座城市的每个角落，恐吓人们，控制人们。没有异议才称得上和谐。”

“坚持抗争总是很难。”Chirrut轻声说。

“是的。”

Chirrut微微笑了起来。“但我们会反抗到底，对吗？”

“没错。”

两人再次陷入了沉默。突然，Chirrut的狗狗竖起耳朵，直起身子，Chirrut朝着脚步声的方向转过头。他们看到了Jyn和Cassian正向着花店的方向跑来。两个人的打扮都不同以往，裹着一身厚重的黑色，看上去像是在忙着甩掉某人。“怎么了？”Baze叫道。

他们在花店某口猛地收住脚步。“没什么。”Jyn气喘吁吁地回答，她拍了拍，又亲了亲狗狗的脑袋，“我们想在这儿跟一个朋友碰头，可以吗？”

“只要他们别惹麻烦。”Baze咕哝着，身子放松了下来。他听到了Chirrut的轻笑声。

没过多久，这位朋友就出现了——手里还捧着一杯拿铁，看上去相当茫然。这是张Baze没有见过的新面孔：深色皮肤，眼睛很大，架着一副厚厚的眼镜，头发卷而长，笑容显眼。Cassian热情地拥抱了他。“Bodhi，”他笑着说，“这是Baze和Chirrut，这是Chirrut的狗。”

“嗨。”陌生人开口，“Bodhi Rook。”他看上去有些紧张，手指不安地握着杯子，眼镜一直往鼻梁上滑。“我也在这儿读书，呃，学工程的，航天工程，就是搞搞天上飞的那些东西。我还在这条街的一家咖啡店打工。”他显得很有些焦虑。

“快把你知道的都告诉我们。”Jyn连声催促道，在注意到Bodhi瞟向Baze和Chirrut的目光后，又加了一句，“放心说吧，我信得过他们。”

这下他压低声音，滔滔不绝地说了起来。他打工的那间咖啡店，跟狂热派（那群法西斯，Bodhi强调）有些瓜葛，他说他有办法拦截破译一些情报，把它们传送给Jyn和Cassian，然后再原封不动地还原回去。他现在特意来告诉他们，是因为那些消息中有关于对方将在不久后投入使用新型武器的信息。

而恐惧，会让这座城市大受震动。因此Jyn和Cassian可以利用这些信息召集群众，走上街头，阻止恐怖分子的进一步渗透。暴行已经迫近了，Bodhi说，他的语速越来越快，几至于有些含糊不清。你们必须阻止他们，必须做点儿什么。你爸爸他——

我爸爸怎么了？Jyn难以置信地开口。

Bodhi眨了眨眼。就是你爸爸教我怎么破译他们的情报的，他们通常是派人——

而下一秒，Jyn抱住了Bodhi，Cassian站在一旁，惊讶之余露出了微笑。但是你不能问他这件事，Bodhi马上补充道，要是他们发现是他泄了密，就前功尽弃了，我也不晓得他们会怎么对他。这意味着Jyn必须继续维持她对她父亲的敌意，虽然现在做起来要困难了许多。除了在场的几个人以外，谁都不能发现这件事。

这场谈话最后终止在了Jyn的父亲打算从内部瓦解战争这件事上。Baze回到店里清点库存、整理单据，他撕下了围裙上的那张爱心贴纸，把它贴在了背包上。然后他把剩下的郁金香都分给了学生们。Bodhi再三地感谢了Baze：“这还是我第一次收到花呢。”他老实地说。Jyn和Cassian闻言马上表示要把自己的那份也送给Bodhi，后者坚决地推拒了。

Baze翻过“营业中”的招牌，拉下店门上锁，把包搭在了肩上。Chirrut站起身子，舒展了会儿手脚。“呃，Chirrut，”Bodhi有些紧张地开口，盲人冲着他点了点头。“你的狗狗正在岗位上吗？”

“噢，不，她不是只服务犬。”Chirrut说。

“我能…我能摸她一下吗？”

“当然啦。”

Bodhi把手中的郁金香和空杯子放在一旁，跪下身子。狗狗也许是感觉到了他的窘迫，或者他那双跃跃欲试的手，于是主动朝他的怀里蹭去，舔了舔他的下巴。Bodhi所有的紧张情绪都在这一刻消散了。他抱了抱她，又摸了摸她的耳朵，还冲着她嘀咕着Baze听不懂的语言。大约一分钟后，他站了起来。他的毛衣上粘上了些黑色褐色的狗毛，但他没有注意，也并不介意。他对Chirrut道了谢。

“这没什么，你是做了件好事，小伙子。”Chirrut这么告诉他。Bodhi的脸红了，结结巴巴地又说了声谢谢。他的脸上挂着微笑，虽然Chirrut永远也看不见那个笑容，但他也许能从声音里感觉到。“晚安，各位。”学生们道了别，然后各自离去了。

Baze跟Chirrut，连同他的狗，一块儿朝家走去。没有谁刻意安排，Baze想着，但一切就这么发生了。这不是Baze第一次跟同伴回家，但这是第一次跟Chirrut，从某种层面来说是弥足珍贵的。夜幕笼罩着他们，两人很少说话。

他们走到了一个岔路口，Baze要朝市中心走去，而Chirrut相反。事实上，他们彼此之间只隔着十分钟左右的路程。Chirrut的手杖轻快地敲了敲Baze的鞋子，然后祝他晚安。“晚安，Chirrut。”Baze轻声回答。然后他们分开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蒲公英：征服艰险


	6. 柏树枝

一个月过去了。

每天看见Chirrut，成为了Baze日常例行的一部分，既不重大也不索然。这个瞎子就这么自然而然地融入了Baze的生活，谁也没有去关注或在意这对他俩的关系产生了怎样的影响。——什么关系？Baze想着，皱了皱眉。这会儿他正忙着把一束蜀葵的枝干捆在一起。

他们的关系包括一块儿坐在店门口的长凳上吃午餐，而且仅限于周五。一周七天，Chirrut有四天会经过花店，通常带着他的狗。Tanith有时也会来，但随着校园里暴力抗议的日渐升温，来得越来越少了。流出的消息称那群独裁分子正在策划一场能彰显其至高权力的检阅仪式，以期达到威慑统治的目的。而Cassian则组织了一支小分队，试图挖掘出那些散布各处的极端分子的身份。

Jyn到Baze的店上时，告诉了他这些事。“就是一群恐怖分子。他们想要自赋权力，建立起帝国统治，一边想搞法西斯纳粹那一套，一边又不断为自己的罪行美名。对了，还有郁金香吗？”Baze递给了她一束。“谢谢。Bodhi简直爱死你的花了，老是让我路过时顺手帮他带点儿。”

“新时代的政治迫害。”Baze评论道。

“你真该看看Cassian，”Jyn说，收起了脸上的微笑。“他快折腾疯了，整个人都歇斯底里的。这回我们总算拿到了情报，必须得好好利用起来，反戈一击。”

Baze既没有告诉Jyn也没有告诉Cassian关于上回店里的意外。他向来不惯于麻烦别人，或许也没觉得两件事之间有多大关联。“注意安全，Jyn。”最后他说。Jyn道了谢然后离开了。晚些时候，Chirrut照例出现在店门口，跟他共进午餐。他们谈起了关于Cassian要调查的这件事。

“这绝对是迫害。”Chirrut气愤地说，一只手挥起了手中装着炒饭的保鲜盒——Baze立马眼疾手快地抢了过来，盒子没直接飞到路中间去。

“主要还是为了吓唬出头鸟。”Baze说，“手段罢了。”

“可是——”Chirrut刚想说什么，又打住了话头。之后他叹了口气。“我很想反驳，可脑袋里冒出的每个论据都有矛盾的地方。是啊，听起来是没错，可总让人觉得——”他摸了摸自己的胸口，“不舒服。”

“我明白。”

接着他们吃起了Chirrut带来的炒饭，尝起来就像家的味道。对于Baze来说，家究竟是记忆里战前的那些岁月，还是跟Chirrut在一块儿的此刻，他也不知道。也许二者都是。

话题转到了最近镇上从每晚凌晨一点开始的宵禁令。就预防犯罪和斗殴方面来看，禁令有一些益处，但人们仍然有一种被强行禁足家中的感觉。Chirrut又换了个话题。“所以你觉得怎么样，Baze？”

他啪地一声盒上盖子。“什么怎么样？”

“我在这里这件事。会打扰到你吗？”

“不会。”

看上去似乎不是Chirrut期望中的答案。于是他只说了句，“好吧。”

沉默。

“我挺喜欢你在这儿的。”Baze说。

“包括我的狗？”

“我不介意。”

“太好了！”Chirrut立马说。“所以这周六能麻烦你帮我照看她几小时吗？”

Baze从椅子上弹了起来。“什么？”

“我有个约，但刚好又预约了那天带她去诊所。所以我想从诊所回来把她带到这儿，然后再去赴约，到时候就能直接接她回家。”Chirrut眨了眨那双没有焦距的眼睛。“只用两三个小时。你可以把她拴在外面，留点儿水就行了。”

Baze无言以对。当然，他大可以干脆地拒绝，但他心底里对这只狗产生了些感情，尤其是看着她蠢兮兮地冲着自己笑时。“好吧。”他有些恼火地答应了。Chirrut露出了一个大大的笑容。

 

一如既往，狗狗又为Baze招徕了不少生意。在差不多卖光一半多的鲜花甚至还卖了几个花瓶后，Baze倚在门框边上，摸了摸狗狗的脑袋。“今天挺乖。”他对狗说。“老四，对吧？”

显然狗并不承认这个名字。

“Chirrut说得对，你该起个新名字了。”狗狗努力想要挤进店里面去。“不行，别搞得到处一团糟。你只准呆在这儿，听到没。”Baze又拍了拍她，然后关上了门。他一边做事，一边透过窗口留神着狗和过往的行人。

Chirrut大约一个小时后回来。Baze漫不经心地想着要不要给他留束花，还得挑既有质感又好闻的那种。这时，前门突然开了，他照例上前招呼。来人是一个高个子女人，通身素白，长着一副相当普通平板的面孔。“不好意思。”她问，带着明显的英国口音。她的眼睛依次扫过Baze壮实的身材、起褶的围裙和长长的头发，最后落在他柔和的双眼上。“你有什么样的花？”

“看你想要什么颜色了。”他指了指墙面，“红的，黄的，或者各色都要一点？”她看上去并没有怎么在听，手指随意地在身旁一枝花的柔软叶片上摩挲着。“还是说，你想要特别的花语？”

“噢，有意思。”她说，眼睛并没有看着他。“我还不知道花也能有含义。”

Baze耸了耸肩。“对一些人来说，任何东西都自有其意义。”

门外突然传来了笑声。Baze起先没有多想，但随后他就看到了几个熟悉的身影，看到了他们手臂上的标志和显眼的着装。他瞬间窒住了，然后看向了眼前这个女人。直到这时，他才悚然意识到，他竟然邀请了一个战争狂人踏入了他的花店——他的生活。他这辈子已经受够了战争。

但下一秒，他就把这些都抛在了脑后，他想到了门外的那只狗。Baze现在看不见她了，但他看到那群狂热派正在一边大笑，一边指着什么东西。一定是那只狗。一定是Chirrut的牧羊犬。Baze马上朝门外冲去，但那个女人一把抓住了他的胳膊。Baze有些惊愕，一时忘记了甩开她。

“我喜欢那枝花。”她微微仰起脑袋，平静地说。她的每个字都像裹覆着蜂蜜，仿佛要粘黏在人身上，洗也洗不掉。“啊，是枝郁金香。是了，我可相当喜欢郁金香。”一张面孔突然闪过Baze的脑海，可他现在思绪如麻，一片混乱。这时，门口突然响起的犬吠声让他回过了几分神。

花店主人挣开女人的手，一把将她推出门外。她跌撞着险些摔倒，另外四个狂热派接住了她。其中一个朝着Baze叫道，“嘿，老头子！还记得我吗？”Baze完全没有理会，而是蹲下身子，解开了拴着的狗链。Chirrut的狗惊惧地扭动着、呜咽着，朝他寻求着安慰。“用不着担心，”那人又说，“我们可没把你的小母狗怎么着。”

Baze站了起来。他的整个身子都在愤怒中微微颤抖着。但他毫不迟疑地推开店门，把狗赶了进去。——窗户上挂了十年的标示牌在此刻恍若无物，规矩被打破了。狗狗一头扎了进去，身体猛地一转，就撞翻了地上的一个透明花瓶。花瓶倒下，水洒了一地，但没有碎。

他锁上了店门。

“你还好吗？”Baze蹲下身子，轻声问道，手指梳揉着牧羊犬的毛发。她依然害怕，依然在哭，使劲往Baze的怀里钻着。突然，玻璃碎裂的巨响让一人一狗都吃了一惊。大块的石头接二连三地砸碎窗户飞了进来，和玻璃碎片一起落到地上。窗外响起了大声的咒骂。Baze立马站了起来，带着狗狗躲到柜台后面。他们紧挨着坐在地上，等待着风波过去。

咒骂越来越难听，Baze觉得自己没有哪一刻比此时更希望听不懂英文。他恍恍惚惚地轻声哼起了一首中文童谣。爸爸不在家。Chirrut的狗仍然呜咽着，于是他一遍又一遍地给她哼着这首歌，就算她完全听不懂，好歹也能转移一会儿注意力。他真的不愿意藏起来。他痛恨躲藏。这让他好像又变回了当年那个小孩子。他紧紧地抱着牧羊犬，把脸埋进她黑色交织褐色的毛发里。

终于，他的声音变成了一声压抑的啜泣。

终于，一切都安静了下来。

Baze抬起头。他厌恶自己脸上的濡湿。狗狗舔了舔他的脸颊，然后开始往柜台后四处打转——这是件好事，说明她缓过来了。但Baze依旧原地站着，紧紧攥着狗链，眼前满地的玻璃碎渣就像覆盖在山头的皑皑白雪一般。他只得把狗拴在柜子把手上，告诉她别动。

Baze缓缓向着店门口走去，仿佛正忍受着极大的痛楚。每走一步，他的鞋底就会踩上一堆玻璃碎片。碎片好像也唱起了歌，咿呀着，嘎吱着，热烈地欢唱着仇恨。事情本可能更糟，他会死，狗会死——他反复想着这个念头：他应该庆幸自己还活着。他打开店门，迈了出去。他看到那张长椅中央凹出一个大洞，有人用力地往上面踩过，木条一根根折断陷了下去。他看到他的玉质花瓶全都碎了一地，玫瑰、百合、薰衣草、木兰和牡丹狼藉地躺在地上，被人吐了唾沫，用鞋碾过。无一幸免。他没法救回这些花了。

一个人影出现在了坡路的上方。Baze害怕起来，他怕那是Chirrut。但好在那是Bodhi。

“Baze，Baze，”年轻人气喘吁吁地喊道，但在看清眼前的一切后猛地刹住了脚步。“噢，不……”

“他们发现了。”Baze木然地猜测。

“没有。”他扫了一眼四周，把Baze拉回了店里。就算窗户破了，他们也得找个相对私下的地方说话。“还没有。但他们疑心很重，不信任任何人。他们……噢天呐，这都是我错。”

“Bodhi，回家去。”

“可——”

“回家去。”

Bodhi的眼睛瞪视着满地的碎玻璃，和背后又开始呜咽起来的Chirrut的狗。“是我的错。”

“你得回家去。”Baze轻轻把Bodhi推了出去，“找到Jyn和Cassian。继续抗争。”可Bodhi看上去依然非常焦躁，几乎快要把自己的头发给揪下来了。Baze想了想，又说，“Bodhi，答应我一件事。”

“什么事？什么都行。”

“别让这种事再发生了。”

Bodhi深深吸了一口气。“好。”最终，他平静地说。

Baze开始清扫。他把那一块块玉花瓶的碎片捡起来，装进垃圾袋里。他的眼睛变得湿润。这些花瓶只是他心血来潮时从跳蚤市场淘回来的，并不名贵，但却是他生活的一部分。每天清晨，他把它们搬到店外，每个晚上又搬进来。而现在，他再也没有办法让它们恢复如初了。要把那些花从地上捡起来更是一件艰难的事，地面上甚至都被染上了颜色。但Baze只能这么做。他不明白一个人究竟有多么残酷的心肠，才会去摧毁这样美好的事物。

他刚刚拿起扫帚和畚箕，Chirrut就出现了。“嘿，”他开口，脸色因为行走而变得红润，唇角还挂着微笑，看起来一切顺利。“怎么样了？”

Baze努力保持着声音的平静。“我打碎了几个花瓶。呃，你别走近了，我去把狗牵出来。”

“她在店里面？”Chirrut惊讶地问。

Baze没有回答。他走向Chirrut的狗，一把把她抱了起来，免得她踩到玻璃。虽然不太好受，但他仍然庆幸Chirrut看不见眼前的一切。他把狗安安全全地放在了一个没有任何碎片的地方。

“可听上去打碎了很多花瓶。”Chirrut一边说，一边握住了狗链。“我希望她还听话。”

“是啊，”Baze吞咽了一下。“她很听话。”他看了一眼自己一片狼藉的花店，“今晚我得关门打扫一下。明天见，Chirrut。”

盲人再次感到了惊讶。“噢，那好吧。我能帮上什么忙吗？”等不及听到回答，Chirrut就走向了Baze。“Baze，到底怎么了？”

“没什么——”

“感觉起来不像没什么。”

“感觉？”

“我感觉你不太好。”Chirrut摸索到了Baze的肩膀，用力一握。“我不需要用眼睛来判断这些事。所以，是发生了什么吗？”

Baze的脑海里又浮现出那个念头：如果他想要Chirrut留下来，留在他身边，那就意味着他们迟早得对彼此坦露过往。至于这个过往究竟是一个小时以前，还是三十多年前，都不重要了。到了他们这个年纪，世间的很多东西早已看了个遍。秘密不再新奇，只会令人沮丧。他听得出Chirrut声音里的沮丧。

可Baze能做什么？他握住了Chirrut的下巴，额头相抵。他阖上了双眼。

“你会告诉我吗？”Chirrut轻声问，“还是说，我还得等三枝花？”

“我会告诉你。”Baze低喃着。懊恼地呻吟了一声。“但下次……等下次吧……我现在太累了。”

他缩回了身子。不，不会有亲吻，不该像现在这样。还没到时候，还没到。但至少Baze这回给自己放置了一个期限；也许在未来。他仍旧拖延着这一切，拖延着真相与亲吻，拖延着一个契机去承认，是的，他们本当如此。

Chirrut微微向后退去。他的双眼黯然，写满了一个永远没法拥有的渴求；他想要看见Baze的神情，他想要看见那些破碎的玻璃，他仅仅只想看见。“Baze……”

“晚安，Chirrut。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柏树枝：绝望


	7. 苦艾草

第二天一早，那位年轻的送货员准时到了。Baze站在门口，双手交抱在胸前，等货车停在路边后礼貌地点了点头。“早安，Malbus先生。”送花员招呼道，从驾驶座上跳了下来，又跑去打开后车门。他看起来精神抖擞，充满了活力。“昨天过得怎么样？”

“呃——”Baze迟疑了。

男人转过身，一眼就瞧见了匆忙用油布糊上的窗户。然后他看到了等着市政工人今天晚些时候来修换的坏掉的长椅。最后，他的目光落到了花店主人疲惫又黯然的脸上。他惊愕地张开嘴巴，“这是怎么了？”

“附近出了点儿小乱子。”Baze酸涩地回答，“打碎了几扇窗户和一些花瓶。不用担心。”他尝试露出一个微笑。

对于这位货车司机接下来做的事，Baze就有些摸不着头脑了。这个年轻人（当然比那群学生年龄大，但还是比Baze要小一二十岁）在他的上衣和裤子口袋里翻翻找找，最后掏出了手机，然后说，“我认识一个做窗户生意的朋友。她应该能修？她人很好的，而且收费不贵，我马上把号码发给你。”

“谢谢你。”

这还没完。年轻人又瞧见了那一大垃圾口袋的碎玻璃和碎花瓶片。昨晚Baze实在是累得不想动，所以没来得及把它们扔到街下面的垃圾箱里去。于是，他又说，“那些我帮你丢吧，顺道。”Baze开始推拒了。“真的没关系，Malbus 先生，而且你现在肯定有很多事要打算。”

这话倒不假。最后，Baze还是把袋子提给了他，又接过今天份的鲜花。然后他们握了手。“谢谢你。”

“明天见。”

尽管焦虑笼罩，但生活依然要继续。Baze一边打理鲜花，一边在电话中跟市政官员交涉关于长椅的事。严格说来这算政府财产，所以在听到明天就会有工人来换椅子后，Baze松了一口气。接着他又给那位安装窗户的朋友打了电话，后者说她下午可以过来量尺寸。

其间，Baze还得一边卖花，一边不厌其烦地一遍遍回答发生了什么事。——附近出了点儿小乱子，他这样解释道，甚至他自己都不明白究竟是怎样把那么多的忧惧和颓丧压缩到一句话的。午餐之前，Baze就卖光了一半的花。他开始在记事簿上写下需要加购一些向日葵、紫罗兰、兰花、郁金香——

他的笔顿住了。郁金香。无论是哪种颜色的郁金香，总是代表着爱。——永恒的、无望的爱。Baze没法为了昨天那件事去责备Bodhi Rook，他不怪任何人，所有罪名都应该算到那群扔石头的渣滓头上，他们想同时摧垮Baze的花店和精神。他继续写完了清单。

这天晚些时候，Cassian来了。他倚靠着柜台，等着Baze招呼完其他客人。而Baze从余光中看到，Cassian不停地咬着嘴唇，一副坐立不安的模样。他看上去无疑沮丧极了，在这位向来风度翩翩的学生身上，是很不常见的。客人离开后，Baze转向他问道，“你是来买花？”

Cassian迟疑了片刻。“有什么推荐？”他问，声音发哑。

“没什么特别的。”Baze坐到柜台后面，“所以你是来干嘛的，Cassian？”

他伸手揉了揉自己乱蓬蓬的头发，Baze注意到了他双眼下浓重的黑眼圈。已经这样很长一段时间了吗？“Bodhi把一切都告诉我了，我很抱歉。他也跟我说了你说的话，所以，我们一直在值守，沿途巡视。尤其是这片区域。”Cassian依然倚着柜台，手指紧紧抠着柜面上的刮痕。

Baze问出了一个疑问。“Bodhi还好吗？”

“好，还好，他没事。我们现在小心多了，关于那些…呃…花。”Cassian的目光扫向整间花店。阳光折射在残留的窗玻璃上，在墙壁上、花瓣上流泻出五彩的光斑，显出几分不真切的缥缈感。生平第一次，Cassian有些感激店里充斥着的厚重泥土味。“那些花……我真的没想到它们也会惹麻烦。”

花店主人笑了起来。“我也没想到。”

他们在一起坐了一会儿，有一搭没一搭地聊着。Cassian问Baze这家花店开多少年了，Baze回答说他不记得也不在意。你没课吗？Baze咕哝了一句。今天是周末，Cassian回答。

对了。今天是周末。通常Chirrut周末时会出门溜达，但直到Cassian起身离开（还抱走了一大束各色康乃馨），直到修理窗户的朋友上门，那个盲人也没出现。Baze跟她寒暄了几句，她传达了自己的安慰，又向他保证窗户很容易修好，也花不了多少钱。周二我就能带工人过来，她这么告诉Baze。太好了，Baze回答。

一切如常进行着。

大约五点左右，Baze提早关了店门。他走在回家的路上，脑子里预演着如果碰上Chirrut和他的狗，他该说些什么。他首先得为自己昨天的举止道歉，然后再坦白整件事。但即使光想想，坦承真相这个念头也够令人窒息了。他究竟为什么害怕告诉Chirrut？那个男人迟早会发现的，也许现在早都已经传遍了。

Baze再次走到了岔路口——往市中心去，回家。可他看向了相反方向的那条路，沿着那条路，就能走到Chirrut的住所。他立马掐灭了这个念头。他甚至都不知道Chirrut具体住那儿（虽然可以四处问问，也可以去问Tanith的妈妈，他自责地想道）。

他抓紧了肩上的背包。停下来，别做这么不负责任、匪夷所思的事情。你能对他说什么，如果你压根儿就没打算告诉他全部真相？

真相是：花店被几个狂热分子毁了部分。

简略的真相是：附近出了点儿小乱子。

Baze心中的真相是：他眼睁睁地任由这一切发生了。

Baze后退一步，离开了岔路口，离开了走向Chirrut的那条路。是了，这才是真相，这才是问题所在。也许是那群人挑起了事端，却是他自己任由了这一切发生。这个念头在Baze的脑海里嗡噪着，喋喋不休。是他自己像个懦夫一样躲在店里，是他自己听着花瓶被一个个摔碎却无动于衷。

这就是Baze的真相。这个真相蚕食着他，侵吞着他，让他在接下来的好几天里都没什么精神。他依旧按时起床，步行到店上，打开店门；他看着碎掉的窗玻璃；他打理鲜花，吃早餐，招呼第一批客人。没有人察觉出他的异样，或者说，没有人去问。要看出Baze的喜怒哀乐，的确也不是一件容易的事，这么些年过去了，他早就变成了掩盖情绪的高手。到了中午吃午餐，再卖出更多的花，接几个电话。然后夜幕降临，一天结束。

生活往复循环。偶尔也穿插着几个令人安慰的时刻，比如窗户终于换了，门口的长椅也换了。虽然不再是原来的样子，但好歹修补了几分近来蔓延在周遭的“破碎”的氛围。时间慢慢让Baze从抑郁中缓了过来。他开始尝试告诉自己，这一切并不是他的错，即使重塑真相的过程是漫长的，也是艰难的。

可他依旧觉得缺失了什么东西。

又一个周末到了，Baze终于无可回避地意识到，Chirrut已经消失了整整一周。

当周六的日头开始落下，Baze恍惚地想着，是我赶走了他……那个成天笑嘻嘻的瞎子和他的蠢狗……是我把他吓跑了。考虑到Chirrut的性格，这可真算得上是一项壮举。Baze看着花架上的一束金盏花，看着夕阳最后的余晖浸进花瓣，一个念头冒了出来。他起身捆起花束，这一束显然是给Chirrut的，代表着歉意。他把花束放到了收银台边最显眼的位置，好提醒自己打烊后亲自带去给Chirrut。

Baze想念他的笑容，想念他的声音，想念他带着茧子的手。Baze想念Chirrut的全部。

他看了看表，离打烊还有一个小时。

就是今晚了。他要在那条岔路转身，找到Chirrut，向他道歉。

 

Chirrut的公寓在远离市中心的住宅区。他的德牧正趴在电视前，电视里放着肥皂剧；牧羊犬琥珀色的眼睛追随着窗外走动的人影，接着是轻声的寒暄，她的耳朵一抖。之后熟悉的脚步声在门廊外响起，她坐直了身子。门开了，那个目不能视的男人，那个收留了她的主人——走了进来。他看上去气喘吁吁的，算不上多高兴，但似乎干了一件自己觉得满意的事。他手上拿着的木杖（上面又添了许多她新近的牙印）折断成了两截。

狗狗发出了一阵代表欢迎的哼哼声。他小声地说了句“你好呀”，下一刻，狗狗就欢跑着朝他蹭去。但他似乎有些心事，只是径直转身，走进了那间有着一张大床的卧室里。狗狗也跟了上去。在房间里，他打开了一个柜子，又凭着记忆在里面摸索了一阵。最后，他抽出了一样对这只狗来说极其熟悉的东西。她摇了摇尾巴。

“来这儿，老四。”盲人开口道，跪下身子。她乖乖地把自己的脑袋伸进了项圈里，又一动不动地等着他慢慢系好带子。这是他第一次用这个东西。“今晚，我需要你来领着我，明白吗？”他揉了揉狗的毛发，“好了，我们走。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *苦艾草：缺席


	8. 竹

收据清点完毕，地板清扫干净，花瓶腾空，余下的花都堆到库房里。把这一切都完成后，Baze的目光落到了角落里要带给Chirrut的那束花上。他叹了口气，伸手拿过鲜花。要写张卡片吗？不，那太傻了，又不是用盲文印成的。也许可以念给他听？可Chirrut今晚究竟在家吗？

这个答案非得由Baze亲自去验证不可了。他拿起外套准备穿上，眼睛瞥向新装好的玻璃窗。看上去非常合适，也不需要再刷一遍——Baze又看了一眼。等等。他突然把外套扔在柜台上，几步冲出门外。推开门，他便望见两个熟悉的身影正站在街灯下，灯光昏黄而怅然。他的心脏为这景象发起疼来。

“Chirrut，”他低喃着，一动不动。好像害怕只要迈出一步，两个影子就会如幻觉一般消失不见。

狗套着绳带，绳子握在Chirrut的手中。但当那只德牧一瞧见Baze，先前训练有素的模样就通通丢干净了。她朝前一冲，一把拽得Chirrut失去了平衡。Baze连忙上前，赶在他摔倒之前接住了他。“Baze？”Chirrut嘀咕道，手抓住了高个子男人的手臂。

“是我。”Baze回答，又冲着狗狗发出了几个指令，轻声却严厉。狗狗不动了。然后他转向Chirrut，“我正打算去你家。我想给你道歉，还有告诉你那件事——”

“坏了你的计划，真不好意思。”Chirrut淡淡一笑，“可我等不及见你了。”

Baze发现了Chirrut指节上的擦伤和血污，他的裤子和鞋子上也有摩擦过的痕迹。“你还是等了整整一周——这他妈是怎么回事，Chirrut，你打架了？”

“呃，”Chirrut思考了一会儿，“是。”

Baze摇了摇头。“到店里来，我估计那儿还有个急救箱。”可Chirrut并没有丢开手，花店主人轻轻推了推他的肩膀。“你的手杖去哪儿了？”

“断在某人背上了。下次得找根更结实的才行。”

Baze朝天翻了个白眼。他究竟是在开玩笑还是神志不清？“好吧，好吧，那拉着我的手臂。”他们一边朝店里走着，Baze一边打量着Chirrut全身上下，看他还有没有哪儿受伤。可这个家伙看上去完好无损。他的背脊挺直，神色安然，只有从拳头上的伤口和衣服上的磨痕才看得出他刚刚打了一架。

Chirrut的狗也跟着两人一块儿，不请自来地钻进了店里。

Baze安顿Chirrut坐下，又瞥了一眼乖乖趴在主人脚边的牧羊犬，然后关上了店门。他在储藏柜里找到了急救箱，掸了掸上面的灰尘。又打开盒子，翻出了消毒巾和一卷纱布，还没过期。“找不到合适的绷带，”他告诉Chirrut，“但至少能预防感染。”

“看起来你是个打架的老手嘛。”Chirrut评论道。

“我已经很久没打过架了。”Baze撕开包装，有些笨拙地擦拭着指节上的血污。盲人面不改色，但微微摇了摇头。

“你的护理手法还真是了不得。”Chirrut干巴巴地说。

“闭嘴。”Baze低吼道。他继续着手上的动作，这回却温柔多了。他用消毒巾沾湿了伤口，努力不让伤口裂得更开。Chirrut是个听话的病人，坐如磐石，对疼痛没有半点儿反应。Baze注意到他本来剪得很短的头发长长了一些，遮住了上回看到的发际线上的伤痕，那应该是很久远的一个疤痕了。Baze把注意力移回了他受伤的手上。“所以你打不打算告诉我究竟是怎么一回事？”他平静地问。

“谈点儿别的。”Chirrut回答，指了指脚边趴着的狗。“你能想到我们到这儿都走错了两次路吗？不知道为什么就跑到市中心的一家炒饭馆去了。”

“真的？”

“我今晚脑子挺乱，所以只能靠她领路。我猜她自作主张给自己挑了一家中餐馆。”

“说起来，你到底为什么要收留这只狗？”Baze问，试图掩饰住自己的笑声。

Chirrut咬了咬嘴唇。“你知道她本来是只服务犬的，可没训练成功，没通过测试之类乱七八糟的东西。这我倒不惊讶。不过她的上几任主人都管不住她，而我…我猜我那时刚好想自己养一条狗，仅此而已。”

“也许你该先从猫开始。”

“也许。”他顿了顿，“我也该给我的狗起个真正的名字了，总不能一直叫她老四。”Baze特意看向那只狗，想看看她有没有反应。依然没有。“看到了吧？”Chirrut说。

Baze把消毒巾扔进垃圾桶，然后开始解开那卷纱布。“我的狗以前是用花来起名的，呃，‘茶花’，在这儿的话叫’camellia’。”他抬起Chirrut的右手，纱布绕过他的手掌和指节，遮盖住了上面的伤口。他想起了过去在打斗前也会给某人的手缠上绷带。

等Baze缠好了右手，准备开始左手时，Chirrut抽回了手。“等等。”他摊开他的手掌心，“画一画。”

“茶花？”

“是啊，茶花，是长什么样子的？”

Baze把绷带放到一旁，轻轻捉住了Chirrut的手腕。“好吧。”他说，然后开始画起了茶花那椭圆状的、大气的花瓣，跟玫瑰很有些相似。他说起有时候这花更像是出自匠人精细的雕工，而非天然长在树上的。他说起他母亲就有一株茶花树，老也不开花，可她仍然悉心照料，有时还给那株树苗唱歌。后来那棵树终于开花了，那是Baze见过的开得最好看的茶花。

“真可爱。”Chirrut评论道，“你这儿有吗？”

“不，不常有。”Baze停下了手中的动作。他的手放松地覆上了Chirrut的手，两人的手指微微屈起，温柔地交扣在了一处。天造地设，仿佛生来就该如此。Baze觉得自己有些窒息了。盲人手上的力度加大了些，然后叹了口气。

“我很抱歉上周一直没来。发生了那些事……我觉得自己必须得做点儿什么。”

Baze浑身一惊。“你知道……”

“人们喜欢说，那我只能听了。”Chirrut的手似乎握得他更紧了。“那不是你的错，Baze，我真希望当时能跟你在一块儿。”

“别这么希望。”他轻声回答，“又不是什么好事。”

Chirrut垂下脑袋。“反正我听到了。我四处打听是哪些人，在哪儿可以找到他们。没想到竟然花了整整一周，到今晚才找到。但好歹我找到了，”Chirrut微微抬起他缠着纱布的右手，“然后狠狠修理了他们一顿。”

Baze瞪着他。

“我知道你在瞪我。”Chirrut笑了起来，“我是个瞎子，没错，但我武术很好。”他坐直了身子，也许对于自夸一番自己高超的格斗技巧还是有些难为情。他倾身向前，眼中透澈的光泽让Baze恍了会儿神。“你懂花语，Baze，你是这方面的专家。但你知道竹子吗？强壮，又有韧性。它们在风中是什么样子的？”

“摇摇晃晃，”Baze有些吞吐地回答，“但吹不折。”

“对啦！吹不折。”Chirrut语气中的戏谑消失了。“风吹不折它们。即使在风中摇晃得再厉害，只要不折，总能啪——弹回来。承受的力量多大，反击的力量就多大。”

“可我们赢不了风。”

“没错，我们赢不了。但时常是风停了，竹子依然直挺挺地立着。风如果要捣乱，这些长在风里的植物总有自己的办法的，风来摇晃，风去复起，就是这样。”

Chirrut的手慢慢松开了，肩膀也耷了下来。Baze的手指轻擦过Chirrut的手腕内侧，那上面有一些陈年的伤痕，一直蜿蜒到他的胳膊肘，无一不诉说着这个盲人曾经暗无天日的时光。Chirrut没什么反应，他不会否认过去。Baze抽回手，开始包扎另一边。纱布在他俩之间形成了一道令人不满的屏障。

“谢谢。”Chirrut最后说。

“不客气。”Baze细心地将没用完的东西收好放回急救箱。“但你还是得去买点儿合适的绷带，我们待会儿就可以去趟药店。天这么晚了，我不太想你再走丢一次。”这句话明明白白地表达着，他们该马上离开花店，买绷带，然后故事至此继续。

但实际上，他俩依然坐在Baze的店里。虽然没有人说出口，但他们的确都很累了。坐着不动聊聊天，总是要更轻松一些。Chirrut伸出他的右手，Baze本能地握了上去。“我想摸摸你的脸。”他说。

Baze实在不希望Chirrut感觉到他的脸颊和额头突然涌起的热度。但他还是握着那只缠着纱布的手，放到了自己脸上。带着茧子的手指掠过了他的下巴。Chirrut叫道，“你有胡子？”然后他继续朝上，勾勒出这张脸的五官，最后停留在了Baze左边太阳穴的那道疤痕上。“这是什么？”

Baze看着Chirrut。“我忘了。”

“怎么可能会忘？很明显的一道疤啊，你居然——”

“你让我忘了。”Baze捉住了Chirrut的手腕，把他的手拉了下来。两人的手又握在了一块儿。

Chirrut咧嘴笑了。“倍感荣幸。”

“Chirrut……你就不怕那些人报复你？”Baze问。

“那他们得首先承认自己连一个老瞎子都打不过了。假如他们还有点儿脑子，就该知道，下一次我也没打算放过他们。”

“我担心你。”

“别。”Chirrut伸出了另一只手，覆在了Baze与他相握的那只手上。既像是安慰，又像是追寻着遗留在Baze脸颊上的触感。Chirrut阖上了眼睛。“他们不会再来找你的麻烦了。”Chirrut开口，用的是中文，是国语。这不是他熟悉的语言，却属于他喜欢的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 竹：长青、坚劲、君子之风


	9. 红玫瑰

Baze迷失在了盲人的蓝眼睛里。那双眼睛蓝得纯粹，却又好像蒙着一层云雾。他不晓得Chirrut是否知道他正看着他——他感觉得到这样的事吗？一个小小的微笑旋即蔓延上了Chirrut的嘴角。好吧，也许他知道。Chirrut在自己的牛仔裤口袋里摸索了一阵，然后掏出了那块以往挂在他手杖上的虎形赤色坠子。“我想把这个给你。”他说。

Baze接过了，上面还留着体温。“为什么？”

“它代表着信仰。而我有一种感觉，我应该把它送给你。”

坠子在花店主人的大手里显得非常小巧，他望着它，然后放进了自己的衣兜。“你的感觉。又是哪位神明告诉你的？”

Chirrut皱了皱眉。“不，才没有谁告诉我。只是…我的直觉，还有情感，好像被什么东西指引着。”

“其他人一般管这叫命。”

“不一样。你会把信命当作信仰吗？”

Baze的身子微微向后一倾，又清了清嗓子。“我并不相信信仰本身……那种宗教信仰。我也不乐意信。”他的手指交握着Chirrut的。“虽然…我没法说我完全不信命这个东西。人的一生，来来往往都在冥冥中。以后是好是坏，谁能去左右呢，总归就那么发生了。”

“可我的信仰好像跟我说，不全都是定数。我还是能够去改变一些东西的，尽管只是‘一些’。”Chirrut耸了耸肩。“还记得我跟你讲它救过我吗？那个时候我是真的准备好赴死了，如果那就是我的命数，那么它的确被改变了……就好像有同样的力量，带着我找到那群砸了你店的家伙，带着我回家，回到老四身边…还有你。”

“如果你是这么相信的话。”

“我是。而相信本身也并非一成不变的不是吗？有时候它会消失，有时候会换一副模样，还有些时候…它帮助我们。”Chirrut捏了捏Baze的手，“我知道你说你没什么好相信的，可有时我依然感觉它在那儿。”

“哈，难说。”Baze重重地叹了口气，好像轰隆隆地碾过了他的整个身子。“我觉得有你一个就行了。”

“那就不好意思啦，Chirrut和他的信仰可是绑定出售的，噢对了，外加一只狗。”

Baze大笑了起来，好一会儿都没停下。他的笑声让Chirrut着迷。“好吧好吧，”之后Baze笑着说，目光落在了正安静趴在他们脚边打盹儿的德牧上。“刚才你说相信本身也会变……我觉得是对的。所以可能哪天我又有理由去相信了。”

“而如果到时候我在场，”Chirrut接道，“我一定要第一个跟你说‘看我早告诉你了’。”

他们就这样面对面站着，偶尔动一动相互交扣的手。Baze看着Chirrut，看着他轻轻阖眼，像是在想着什么事，或者什么人。他想要把他每一个神情都印进脑海里。这样的安静持续了一会儿，Chirrut的狗突然坐直身子，似乎觉得是时候回家了。

Baze揉了揉她的耳朵。“挺晚了，我们得去给你的手买绷带。”Chirrut表示同意，他牵起狗绳，狗狗马上一副小心谨慎的模样，带他朝门口走去。Baze抓过他的包和纸袋，又拿起放在收银台旁边的花束。“还有这个，”他一边说，一边把花塞进了Chirrut空着的那只手。“本来打算带给你的。”

“噢，你真好。都是些什么花？”

“呃…有金盏花，代表忧伤，一枝黄玫瑰，歉意…还有一些其它的。关于上周的事，我要向你道歉，我那时有点儿……尴尬。”Baze指着那只狗，又突然记起Chirrut看不见，只能继续说道，“很抱歉没照顾好她。”

“那不是你的错。”Chirrut回答，语气坚决。他拿花束戳了戳Baze，花粉粘在了后者的衬衫上。“谢谢你的花，我很喜欢。虽然没什么好道歉的，不过…如果能让你舒服一点儿的话，我原谅你了。”

一瞬间，Baze好似真的如释重负。Chirrut在这儿，店恢复了，一切回到了正轨。Baze看着Chirrut缠着纱布的手握着那些花束——暴力与安宁，多么鲜明的对比啊，可又是那么相得益彰。那不同于去砸毁一间花店，完全不同。

“你收拾好了吗？”Chirrut问。

“马上。”锁门之前Baze停了一下。他把那块“狗不得入内”的招牌取了下来，一只手夹着，然后才锁好了店门。“我把那块牌子拿下来了。你的狗以后随时可以进来。”

Chirrut微微一笑。“果然会变。”

“是啊，狗能进花店了，老头子也能找到爱——”Baze突然住了嘴。

“你害怕爱吗？”

“我只是…我没有觉得——”他深深地吸了一口气，“我愿意跟你一块儿成长。一同去学习，去改变，方方面面都是。只是关于你……我仍然不够了解你。”

“我们有很多时间分享过去。”

分享过去。像个说书人一样，不负疚，也不感伤。对于两个饱经风霜的人来说，那是他们能做的事，也是他们会做的事。

Chirrut的狗狗像是预感到了（或者希望）这场对话临近结束，她呜呜了两声，想要朝前走。“嘘，乖乖的。Baze？好了吗？”

“等等。”

在他们一同回到城里，回到他们的生活……共同的生活之前，Baze还有一件没有实现的愿望。他把Chirrut拉向怀中，微微埋头，两人的额头又抵在了一处。Baze的手轻轻托着Chirrut的后脑，有什么东西还在他的脸上轻扫着，然后他发现那是Chirrut翕动的睫毛。盲人嘟囔着，“我从来没像现在这样希望能看见你。但我觉得……我觉得这样也够了。此时此地。”

Baze吞咽了一下。“我——”他又踌躇了起来。他真的不想搞砸这一切，多简单啊，傻子也知道这会儿该怎么做。他想要坦诚他的情感，他的爱意，可总是没法显得自然。

他瞧见Chirrut的笑容加深了。“我还等着呢。”Chirrut在逗他。

去爱的确也是需要勇气的。于是Baze凑上前，小心翼翼地亲了他一下；不急躁，也不慌忙，好像这世上所有的时间都是属于他们的——他们就这样在街头停驻着，Chirrut被环在Baze的双臂间，花香弥漫在他们四周。如此真切。然后他们松开了彼此。

“那枝玫瑰，”Baze说，“你还记得我给你的那枝玫瑰吗，替我讲故事的那一枝？”

“还带着刺呢。”Chirrut接道。

“上次你问我是什么颜色的，是红色，Chirrut。就是街上挂的中国灯笼，还有过年时我们给小孩子发的红包那种颜色。你知道，太阳升起时也带着红色，有时候你也会穿红色的衣服。还有今晚，今晚你的手流血了，那也是红色的。干嘛非得去打架呢，你这个傻瓜。我想情人节也是红色的，而我给你的那枝玫瑰……虽然那么老，那么枯萎，但它依然是红色的。人们一般只会把红玫瑰……把红玫瑰给喜欢的人。”

Baze微笑了起来。虽然非常不想承认，但有时候他总归还是有那么一丁点儿浪漫细胞。“好吧，Malbus先生，”Chirrut轻笑着说，浑身上下都满溢着快乐。这让他们两个人都感到年轻多了。“那现在我要订六枝红玫瑰。”

“即刻到货。”Baze又亲了他一下，温柔如前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 红玫瑰：真爱


	10. 草莓树

生活是什么样子的呢，生活就是当你感觉好似奇迹降临，许多事却仍是老样子。战争还在升温，大学校园里的政治浪潮一日高过一日，而花店也每日照常营业。始于战火的故事，有时候不一定能终于和平。人生也是如此。但对于Baze Malbus来说，他的生活却因为一个瞎子而丰盛了起来。Chirrut Imwe现在每天都会出现。

Baze依旧住在城里，Chirrut依旧住在城外。不过最近几个周末，鉴于Baze常常在Chirrut家的沙发上就打起盹儿，于是就在那儿过夜了。通常他们会聊到凌晨，然后在彼此臂弯中沉沉睡去。有时候Baze夜里会惊醒，然后发现Chirrut正轻轻摩挲着挂在他脖子上的虎形坠子。Baze把那块护身符串成了项链带在身上，那让他感觉……Chirrut一直在他身边。

Chirrut的狗狗则毫不介意公寓里多出了一个人。事实上，她可喜欢Baze了。

起初Chirrut准备叫她“玫瑰”，但她还是对新名字一脸冷漠。“我放弃了，”一天清晨，Chirrut对Baze说，那会儿他们正说到店外的新长椅比原先的要高。“以后我就叫她‘狗’。来这儿，‘狗’。”他的德牧立马坐直身子，呜呜了两声。“噢，现在你又有反应了。”

Jyn，Cassian和Bodhi如今很少一块儿在花店出现了。他们心照不宣地认为没必要把这儿也弄得令人生疑，他们应该重新挑个地方秘密碰头。这三个学生的努力从未中断过，反战活动也一直在进行。不过每当他们其中一位单独路过花店时，也一定要来买束花才肯离开。

城里的激进活动在慢慢减少，这是个好消息。但与此同时，市民们也时刻准备着与之抗争，就像应风而击的竹一样。Baze的生意蒸蒸日上，他甚至考虑起退休，或者时不时休一天假。他告诉了Chirrut这个想法，盲人则表示他支持Baze的一切决定。

有一天，Baze注意到Chirrut受伤的指节已经完全愈合了。“连块疤都没留。”他说。

“要在我身上留疤，他们还不够格呢。”Chirrut轻快地说。他伸出手来，碰了碰Baze的嘴唇，然后亲了上去。这是Chirrut特有的献吻方式。碰一下，一个吻。

再后来的一天清晨，当两人正吃着早餐，Baze终于决定开口了。或者说，他尽了最大的努力。

“如果我能给你每一朵诉说爱意的鲜花……”他说着，下意识瞄了一眼Chirrut。——完了，这就是个错误，他现在更不知道该怎么继续了。

盲人却相当懂得救场，接道，“那我将拥有一座花园。”他擦干净了手，又补充道，“但我照料不好它们。”他翘起腿坐着，双手交叠搁在大腿上，全神贯注地倾听着周围运转着的世界。他的新手杖正倚着长椅。Baze也吃完了早餐，身子靠向椅背。他看看街道，看看行人，甚至看看那远处与城中相连的地平线。但大多时候，Baze看着Chirrut。

盲人开口了。“这儿可真是安静，好像再没有别的东西了。”

“是啊，”Baze叹声道，“除了我跟你。”

“除了我跟你。”

Chirrut握住了Baze的手，但眉头一下子皱了起来。“你的手好冷啊。”

一个微笑蔓上了Baze的脸庞。“别动，你的很暖。”

Chirrut想抽回手，但Baze一边笑着一边怎么也不肯松开。两人的吵吵声回荡在整条街道。“放开啦！冷死了冷死了！”

“别啊，你这么暖和！过来点儿——”Baze把Chirrut拽进了怀里，后者的脸埋向他的颈窝。两人的肩膀都因为笑声而颤抖着。“God, Chirrut, I love you.”

如此诚恳，如此真实，甚至并非有心之词。——这句话就这么溜了出来，好像自从他们相遇的那一刻起，日日夜夜都在为此练习着。他说得是那样自然，那样不假思索，以至于Baze都有些怀疑他是不是真的说出口了。

但Chirrut的身子静止了一瞬，所以Baze的确是说了什么，而且说了了不得的东西。他的脸颊瞬间发起了烫。而Chirrut则缓缓撑起身子；他倚靠着Baze胸膛的重量几近无物。他扬起脸，朝着花店主人的方向，温柔而准确地摸索到了后者的嘴唇。Baze当然明白接下来是什么；爱情让人颤栗，任谁也抵抗不了。

而在他要凑上前时，Chirrut说，“I love you too.”

这才是最美好的体验。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 草莓树：你是我的唯一


End file.
